


In the Dark of the Night...

by Wolfgirl99



Series: Heroes Unnatural One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl99/pseuds/Wolfgirl99
Summary: A couple is driving home from a lovely evening





	In the Dark of the Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I know I've been quiet for over a year now, but, hey, what else am I supposed to do when my mental health takes a turn for the worst? Anyway, this is actually the prologue for a story I've been working on for about a year now. Completely original work. It's reusing old OCs I've created, some you should recognize. And I'm really excited. I'm posting it here because it is still a rough draft, and I want to hear feedback on how to make it sound better. Anyway, enjoy! Wolfie out!

“What the hell was that?”

“Come on, it was nothing! Just, probably a deer-”

“WILLIAM, LOOK OUT!”

The car careened off the side of the road, down the steep hillside, slamming straight into a tree in a head on collision. The couple had blacked out from the force of the airbags hitting their chest…

* * *

When William Jaspers woke up, he couldn't tell how much time had passed. It was pitch black outside, no stars visible through the thick canopy of trees around him…

He looked beside him to see if his wife was alright, only to find her missing.

“Saph!?”

He struggled and wrestled with the confines of the car around him as he rushed to get out and find his wife. When he got out and reached her side, he found marks in the earth and dead leaves of the forest floor. Drag marks.

_Something had dragged Sapphire away._

He ran, following the tracks into a small clearing. A circular patch of land of dead grass. And Sapphire was in the middle of it.

He continued moving closer.

She was dirty. Her dress was torn in several places, some areas looking like a bear took particular offence to that evening gown. Her visible skin was caked in blood and red dirt. Her hair was a rat's nest of sticks, mud, and leaves.

He moved closer still.

The air around him grew colder with each step. The darkness closed in on him, claustrophobic in a sense. The forest seemed to be whispering to him to head back. That it wasn't safe.

He stepped inside the circle and continued moving to his wife's side. The moment his foot met the dead grass, the forest went eerily quiet. The darkness grew colder.

He reached Sapphire's side.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't _breathing._

“Saph? Sapphire? Sapphire, please, wake up! Baby, please! Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!” William's cries fell on the silent forest. He clutched his wife's body to his as he sobbed, shoulders quaking. What was he going to do? Tell his seven year old daughter an animal killed her mother? Cancel all of his wife's future performances? _Bury her?_ He couldn't! He can't live without her!

He continued to wail. He was too caught up in his grief to notice the shadow growing closer.

_“Poor poor William. Sapphire is dead, and soon you will join her,”_ a voice said. It had come from the shadow, now standing directly behind William.

He didn't notice when the shadow reached out.

And his screams were silenced by the deafening forest that night.

The shadow dragged the bodies back. Placed them in their respective seats. Covered up all the tracks (it was a stickler for details, after all.) Satisfied with its work, it went to check for a child. It was the child that the shadow was truly after.

But it found no trace of a youngling.

The shadow did not leave that forest happy. No. To it, the mission was a failure.

Well, better luck next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
